The Valentines Day Gift
by Fairy Red
Summary: FINISHED! ...Poor Roy... I guess this fanfic didn't turn out to be a ZeldaRoy fanfic...
1. Chapter One

**The Valentine Day Gift**

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Red owns nothing from Nintendo, to make it short.

**A/N: **A sweet little 5-chapter short story about Valentines Day, and the Smashers… What's so special about Valentines Day, anyway? Do people just go around saying, "I love you!" to the people they love and like? Do you run about tossing chocolate hearts to everyone? Do guys give roses to girls? Do girls give… guy stuff to guys? … Never mind. I'll never figure it out. I don't celebrate any holidays anyway…

**Chapter One: It's Now… Or Never!**

Mario sat at his table, chewing his eraser thoughtfully. "Hmm… I can't-a figure out the next part for this song-a…" Mario had been sitting at his table in his room since 5:30 AM, writing a Valentines Day song for Peach.

So far, he had written:

_On the first day of Valentines Day here's my gift to you:_

_A per-perfectly-ee washed peach._

_On the second day of Valentines Day here's my gift to you:_

_Two mushroom cell phones_

_And a per-perfectly-ee washed peach._

_On the third day of Valentines Day here's my gift to you:_

_Three ruby earrings_

_Two mushroom cell phones_

_And a per-perfectly-ee washed peach._

"Three ruby earrings…" muttered Mario, "Two mushrooms… mushroom cell phones…"

Then someone knocked on his door. "Mario, wake up!" came Luigi's voice on the other side of the door. 'Breakfast is ready down stairs!"

Mario looked at the door. _Luigi thinks that I'm still asleep… _"All right, coming-a!" he called, and walked to the door. Downstairs, the rooms of the SSB:M HQ burst out "It's Valentines Day!". "Man, girls!" said Mario, admiring the red balloons bouncing on the ceiling. "Good job!"

"I know…" said Peach, tying pink and red ribbons to the edge of the stairway railing. "A better job then you guys did last year," she added with a smirk at Mario. The girl Smashers and guy Smashers took turns decorating the HQ downstairs every year. "Well. Let's go. This morning at 7:25, Nana made some heart-shaped pancakes. They… _look_ good…"

So Mario and Peach walk to the dining room, where 26 chairs were set up neatly around a huge circular table. Nana smiled proudly next to Popo. "People, I—I feel that since Valentines Day is tomorrow, I think that my valentine, Popo, should get the first bite of the pancakes!"

Popo made a surprised choking sound, and he coughed a bit.

"I guess that's alright with me," said Zelda with a smile. "As long as Lee gets the first bite as well!" she smiled at Lee. "He's my valentine, too."

Lee smiled proudly, and on the other side of the table, Roy was staring at Zelda intently. _Oh, if only _I _could be her valentine…_

Marth glanced at Roy, and wrote a Japanese note and passed it to Roy.

Roy stared at the note, and thought some more. _That's right… Marth somehow lost his voice after fighting Ganondorf and Mewtwo in last nights practice tournament… _So Roy reads the note as Peach announces, "Okay, then, we'll let Mario, Lee, and Popo have the first bites!"

Roy blushed like crazy when he read the note. "Are… Are you serious!" he hissed it Marth.

Marth nodded, and wrote something else, and passed it to Roy.

Roy read the note. "_Seeing as it's Valentines Day tomorrow, you should try to do something sweet and romantic for her… _Something romantic! Like what, take her to the movies!" Roy burst out, and 25 curious Smashers stared at Roy.

"Something romantic?" repeated Captain Falcon.

Mutterings went around the room. "Who's your valentine, Roy?" asked Falco, looking slightly jealous. "Cause I don't have one…"

"Yeah, do you think your valentine has any girl friends that she could set us up with?" asked Fox hopefully.

Roy looked down. "Uhm-Uhm… I—I don't think she has any other friends here right now…"

"Well duh!" called Lee. "Cause _I_ have Zelda, Mario has Peach, and Nana has Popo."

"What do you mean 'I have Zelda'!" demanded Zelda. "You don't own me!"

Lee slapped his forehead. "Right! But that's not what I meant! I meant to say that we are partners! We are each other's significant other! To be forever in love!" Lee smiled at Zelda. (Guy Talk)

"Ahem! We still have to let Popo, Lee, and Mario have the first bite so we all can eat!" Nana sounded indignant.

So as Lee, Mario, and Popo took the first bite of the heart-shaped pancakes, a thought crossed Roy' mind as he read the last part of Marth's note. "_Seize the day_…" Roy looked over at Zelda, who was sighing in mock disappointment as she handed Lee some water. _Her eyes are the most beautiful of all… Marth's right! I shall seize the day! By tomorrow, I will have Zelda drooling over me! It's now… Or never!_

Not bad for the first chapter, eh? I usually don't write little short stories like these, and if I do, I don't post them. They could've been either too stupid, or already taken ideas… Sad. Well, keep going! It doesn't end here! What do YOU think that Roy's going to do? Find out in the next chapter! See you there!


	2. Chapter Two

**The Valentine Day Gift**

**Disclaimer: **Happy Valentines Day, I guess… Wait, that was on Monday… Whoops, Fairy Red… We're a bit late for Valentines Day…

**A/N: **Really? **checks her calendar** Whoops… Uhm, so what? I have ONE fan for this fanfic! Thanks , MarthRoy! … GLEEEE! Marth REVIEWED ME!

**Mario: **Mama mia…

**Chapter Two: Mario's Song Idea, leading to Roy's Inspiration.**

As soon as he was done with breakfast, Roy excused himself, and ran upstairs. "Probably to go write a love note to his sweetheart," sighed Falco enviously. Fox nodded agreement.

Roy closed the door, and sat on his bed, thinking. "I have the idea: Seize the Day!… Now what should I do to get Zelda to fall in love with me…?" Roy tapped his foot as he always did when he was thinking hard enough. "Waugh! I need music!" Roy walked to the radio, and hit "On". And what song should be playing then… "Oh, no… Just what I need! I _know_ she will be loved!" he argued to the radio, which was playing Maroon 5's "She Will Be Loved". "This is perfect… Absolutely perfect!"

Roy could hear Mario saying something to himself. "What should come after earrings…?" he asked.

Roy blinked. "After earrings? What's Mario writing…" So he crept up to Mario's door, pressed his ear to the door, and eavesdropped.

Inside, Mario scratched his head thoughtfully. "3 earrings… I got it!"

And he wrote:

_On the first day of Valentines Day here's my gift to you:_

_A per-perfectly-ee washed peach._

_On the second day of Valentines Day here's my gift to you:_

_Two mushroom cell phones_

_And a per-perfectly-ee washed peach._

_On the third day of Valentines Day here's my gift to you:_

_Three ruby earrings_

_Two mushroom cell phones_

_And a per-perfectly-ee washed peach._

_On the fourth day of Valentines Day here's my gift to you:_

_Four shiny karts_

_Three ruby earrings_

_Two mushroom cell phones_

_And a per-perfectly-ee washed peach._

_On the fifth day of Valentines Day, here's my gift to you:_

_Five golden rings_

_Four shiny karts_

_Three ruby earrings_

_Two mushroom cell phones_

_And a per-perfectly-ee washed peach!_

_On the sixth day of Valentines Day, here's my gift to you:_

_Six indigo Gamecubes_

_Five golden rings_

_Four shiny karts_

_Three ruby earrings_

_Two mushroom cell phones_

_And a per-perfectly-ee washed peach!_

_On the seventh day of Valentines Day, here's my gift to you:_

_Seven rainbowed swans_

_Six indigo Gamecubes_

_Five golden rings_

_Four shiny karts_

_Three ruby earrings_

_Two mushroom cell phones_

_And a per-perfectly-ee washed peach!_

_On the eighth day of Valentines Day, here's my gift to you:_

_Eight soft tacos_

_Seven rainbowed swans_

_Six indigo Gamecubes_

_Five golden rings_

_Four shiny karts_

_Three ruby earrings_

_Two mushroom cell phones_

_And a per-perfectly-ee washed peach!_

Mario stopped. "Soft Tacos?" he asked curiously as he reread his song.

On the other side of the door, Roy had a very confused/strange expression on his face. "What the… Is Mario writing a Valentines Day song from a Christmas song? Oh, God… He did this at New Years Day and Groundhogs Day…"

**Flashback: New Years Day…**

Mario took a deep breath as he finished the last part of his song.

"_On the twenty-fifth day of New Years Day, here's a simple wish from me:_

_25 happy Smashers_

_24 plates of pasta_

_23 green, green trees_

_22 kingdoms secure_

_21 jack-o-lanterns_

_20 pots of plants_

_19 Dido CDs_

_18 birds flying-to-freedom_

_17 jewels for ladies_

_16 TVs for the gentlemen_

_15 sets of N64 for the kiddies_

_14 sturdy staffs_

_13 good-luck talismans_

_12 sets of music_

_11 ocarinas_

_10 DVDs_

_9 Game Boys_

_8 silver statues_

_7 rainbow arrows_

_6 singing doves_

_5 animangas_

_4 pictures of us-all_

_3 Super Scopes_

_2 earrings for Peach_

_And the best wishes to us all!" _

Mario gave a deep bow. "Thank you!" he said happily to the whole applauding Smashers.

**And that ends the Flashback…**

Roy sighed. "I won't even THINK about Groundhogs Day!"

Zelda walked down the hallway, and saw Roy eavesdropping on Mario's door. "Uh… Roy?" she asked uncertainly.

Roy jumped in surprise, causing him to hit his head on Mario's door. "OUCH! God that HURT!"

"Huh?" Mario opened his door, and saw Roy chuckling nervously while rubbing his forehead. "Roy? Were-a… Were you spying on me-a? Or were you eavesdropping on me-a!"

Roy glanced nervously at Mario, then at Zelda. "Uhm… You co—You could sort of say that… I was curious about what song Mario was writing this time…"

Mario brightened. "Really! Wow, I have a fan-a here! Well, if you must know-a…" Mario shuffled his feet nervously. "You won't-a tell anyone, Zelda, Roy?"

Zelda shook her head. "Nope! Secrets safe with me!"

"Yeah!" said Roy a bit too loudly. "Me too!" _My… My hearts beating so fast… Me and Zelda… are making a promise simultaneously… Is this a sign!_

Mario seemed to relax. "Okay, I'll tell you-a…" he looked left and right down the hall. "It's a love song-a… For Peach-a… That I wrote myself-a…"

"A love song?" repeated Zelda. "Well, isn't that sweet of you! I'm sure Peach will be impressed! Maybe you could serenade her at night!"

Mario's cheeks were slightly pink. "Maybe I could…"

Roy thought a bit too. _Maybe I could… Maybe I could write a poem for Zelda… _"YES!" he suddenly yelled.

"Roy!" asked Zelda. "Yes what? What was that for?"

Roy suddenly went sunburn. "Uh, I was just thinking about going to my Target Test to try to break my record… I feel like I could do a good job…"

Zelda smiled. "Oh, really? Well, I wish you luck… I'm going to change into my green-battle dress… I'm going to challenge All-Star Mode at Normal Level…"

"Don't worry! You'll do fine!" assured Roy, putting a hand on Zelda's shoulder. "It'll be hard, Normal Level, but if you just stare intently into the light, you'll make it!"

The Hylian Princess looked into Roy's eyes, and smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Roy."

Mario looked up at Roy and Zelda, who were holding each other's gaze. He raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Ain't that cute?" he asked, breaking the silence.

Roy blinked, and looked down at his boots, blushing furiously. "Uhm… So-So I'm off…"

Zelda looked a bit flushed too. "Ra-Right! See you later!" she hurried to her room.

Our redheaded swordsman sighed. "I'd better get going, then…" he shuffled to the Portal. "Target Test," he said, enunciating clearly. Seconds later, he was transported to his Target Test arena. "Here's a good place to think…" he said, sitting against the wall.

**Over with Zelda…**

Zelda sighed, staring at her reflection. Maybe green wasn't her color… Or was she thinking of a certain swordsman? "Oh, this is ridiculous!" she said finally, standing up. "I have an All-Star Mode in Normal Level to do!"

_Don't worry! You'll be fine! It'll be hard, Normal Level, but if you stare intently into the light, you'll make it!_

Zelda slapped herself. "Focus, girl! You're about to go challenge Normal Mode!" With a determined frown on her face, she walked to the Portal. "All-Star Mode, Normal Level!" she said, and transported to All-Star.

How do you like them apples? It _could_ turn into a Roy/Zelda pairing… If Roy can find the courage to tell Zelda how he feels… Without Lee finding out. This is getting interesting, no? See you in a bit!


	3. Chapter Three

**The Valentine Day Gift**

**Disclaimer: **……….. Will someone send me a Valentine greeting? I don't care how late we are, just someone acknowledge I was here!

**A/N: **Happy Belated Valentines Day, Disclaimer…. Yeah, you're welcome. Anyway, hello yet again! Continue, reader and audience! I have nothing else to say except… Well, you'll see later.

**Chapter Three: A supposed "friend" dinner for two.**

Zelda used the Farore's Wind to dodge Ganondorfs Warlock Punch. She was already down to her last life, and she barely defeated Peach. "Whoo… I could use some more good luck!" she panted as she heard the audience cheer for Ganondorf. She gave a war cry and charged at Ganondorf, grabbing him with magic. _If only I could toss him over the edge…_ she thought bitterly, and tossed him as far as her magic could allow… "I will NOT lose!" she declared, picking up a Bob-omb

Ganondorf looked back, and was blown away by the explosion.

"Game Set!" said the announcer.

Zelda sighed, leaning against the wall of Peaches Castle. "That was a bit hard…" she muttered as she read the audiences comments. "Coward!" she asked. "What are they… Oooh…" Zelda shook her head. "I'm no coward! I'll show them! Start!" she called, and transported to the next level.

**Over with Roy in his Target Practice (time so far is 23:34:09)**

Roy was glaring at the notebook he brought with him. "Come on…" he muttered, nudging his head. "Think of _something_ romantic…" So far all he had written was the title: My Love. "It can't be that hard to write a simple love poem…" He then smiled. "I see now!"

_My Love_

_Just the sight of your hair_

_Golden and Goddess-like_

_Makes me wish other girls had your flair_

_I'm crazy about you, O lovely elf_

_Living under the same roof _

_Gives me a feeling of great wealth_

_Why have I been hiding?_

_Well I was afraid_

_That another elf would want some revenging_

_But now's the time, Roy_

_To act like a man_

_And stop acting like a boy_

_What I want to say, Zelda_

_No matter how crazy you think_

_This fellah may be_

_But I will now, without hesitation_

_Say those sacred words _

_Of infatuation_

_I love you. _

Roy reread the poem, and smiled. "This is beautiful… But when will I read this to Zelda…?"

**Ding dong! **

"I GOT IT!" declared Roy, standing up… And fell over, forgetting how thin these platforms were. "Aiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Boom.

"Failure," said the announcer disappointedly, and transported Roy back to HQ.

Roy shook his head, and stood up. "Ouchie… That's a long fall…"

Marth waved his arms when he saw Roy, motioning him to come here.

"What is it, Marth?"

Marth was writing on such swift Japanese that some ink splotched on his face.

Roy read the note. "_Take her to a…_ NO! Absolutely not! Never! Forget it!"

Marth raised an eyebrow, and write something down.

"_Why not_? Because… Because Lee is gonna get angry!"

Marth wrote something.

"_So? Who cares what some disgruntled elf like him says_… Well, first thing, Lee's sword! The _Master Sword_! A great sword of sacred Goddess and God power! Ringing a bell?" Marth shook his head. "Well, the point is—"

Marth gestured to Zelda.

"Wait, I can't—no, don't—" Marth pushed Roy towards Zelda. "Ze-Zelda! How—"

"Zelda, how did you do?" Lee showed up next to Roy outta nowhere. Behind them, Marth sighed, hand in his face, and he walked to the entertainment room.

Zelda looked back and forth between Lee and Roy. "It was fine, guys. I beat it on a continue, though… I'm just glad I had enough coins with me…"

Lee sighed. "That's good… I have yet to complete All-Star in Normal Level…"

"You could try now!" ventured Roy without thinking. "So that way, you and Zelda could be perfect significant others for each other…" Roy smiled what he hoped was a convincing smile.

Lee thought a bit…. Then smirked his characteristic bunny smile. "Okay! Sounds like fun! See you later, okay Zelda?"

Zelda nodded. "Okay, Lee. Good luck!"

Roy watched Lee enter the portal, and nervously asked Zelda, "Uhm… Ze-Zelda?"

"Yeah?"

"Uhm… I—I have a small request—Question—Doyouwannagotodinnertonight?" he asked in one breath.

Zelda blinked, smoothing a wrinkle in her dress. "What?"

"Dinner…?"

"Dinner?" repeated Zelda, raising her eyebrows.

"Not—Not _that_ kind of dinner!" said Roy hurriedly. "Just—Just a casual friendly dinner between two friends? I—I have something I wanna show you!" _Oh, no! What have I done!_

"A friendly dinner? And you have something you wanna show me?" Zelda smiled a small smile. "Well, I guess that's okay… I _know_ Lee won't mind me having dinner with a good friend. After all, I don't belong to Lee, so I am free to do as I choose. Sure, what time?"

_Oooooh! Roy, you did it, you DID IT! _"Ok, how—how about tonight at 6:00 PM?"

"Okay, it's a date!" Zelda walked upstairs. "See you at 6:00!"

"It's a date…" repeated Roy. "A date…" A small, lovesick smile spread across Roy's face. "A date…" he walked to the entertainment room, and slumped on the couch. He sighed dreamily.

Falco turned around. "Oh, Roy! You're in a good mood today!"

Fox gritted his teeth, playing "Mario Kart: Double Dash!". "Come on, Toad, go right! Right, right, right, right—NOOOOO!" Toad had just slipped on a banana peel and careened off into the water. "DANGIT! Now I'm in 4th, 5th… No, 6th, 7th… Bowser, don't you dare—AUUUGH! 8th place!"

Roy showed no signs of caring, which Falco had to point out. "Hey, Fox, Roy has this lovesick smile on his face. He don't care that you just lost the Grand Prix on the final level."

"WHAT!" bellowed Fox, turning around. Then his ferocious features suddenly turned into intense curiosity. "Whoa, you're right!" he sighed, shaking his head. "Lucky little stiff, them four. Lee, Mario, Popo… And now Roy… When will WE get a girl, my friend!"

Falco looked confused. "But… I thought you had Krystal?"

Fox shuffled uncomfortably. "Well, we're kinda in a small argument now…"

"Really? What'd you do?"

"Well, it started with that shotgun she found…"

Fox and Falco's conversation was lost on Roy, who was daydreaming about possible scenarios with Zelda…

**Scenario…**

Roy stood at the foot of the stairs, dressed in his finest golden swordsman outfit.

At the top of the stairs, there stood the vision of the Goddesses: Zelda. She was dressed in a heavenly blue dress, and hair done up in a bun. The earrings she wore where small hearts with a Triforce in the middle of it. On her face, she wore a light red shade of lipstick, with light blue eyeliner and pink blush.

"You look lovely, my goddess," said Roy, holding out his arm.

Zelda smiled, and walked down the stairs, one hand gliding gracefully on the railing. "And you look handsome, my swordsman," she replied, her voice so delicate yet so beautiful, and she linked arms with Roy.

"Where to, _mi reina_?" he asked, using the only Spanish he knew.

"How about… Hyrule, my homeland?" suggested Zelda.

"Alright, Zelda." And the swordsman and the princess walked to the portal, and transported to Hyrule for a nice romantic moonlight stroll…

**End Scenario…**

"That will be the perfect date…" he said dreamily.

"And then Krystal is all 'NOOOOEEEEZZZ! You destroyed my shot gun!' And I say in my defense 'I didn't destroy it, it was Slippy!'"

"You blamed Slippy?" asked Falco disbelievingly.

"Yep. Krystal must of seen right through that, thought, cause she called me a liar and slapped me."

"I bet that hurt."

"It sure as heck did! And… well, you know what a short temper I have… I kinda…"

"No!"

"Yes, I did… I kinds slapped her back… And Krystal didn't take that too kindly, let me tell you! See this big bruise on my cheek?" Fox tapped in, wincing. "I never knew she had a fist of steel."

Falco shook his head. "Its always the same… We men always underestimate a woman, and that's saying a lot, especially COMING from a man…"

Fox nodded sadly, then pricked his ears up. "Wait, don't you have Katt?" he asked.

Falco looked out the window. "Well… She kinda dumped me for a sultry looking kitty named Panther…"

Fox patted Falco's shoulder. "My friend, we must rejoice for the victorious couples. Maybe one day, we'll be lucky again."

Kirby was listening to their conversation, and said smugly, "Byaal! Byala baya!"

Fox glanced at his translator, and then glared at Kirby. "So what, puffball, if you have a girl named Tiff! I don't care!"

Kirby turned around, and slapped his behind.

Fox stood up. "That's it! You and me, Battle Field, 1 stock match… NOW!" he growled, and dragged Kirby to the Portal.

Roy watched them walk away. "Poor dears," he said, mocking a granny's voice. "I may just get someone…"

Behind the other couch, Link rolled his eyes. "God, I hate all this love stuff… Where can I hide…?" he sighed, and walked to his room.

** 5:55 PM…**

Roy stood at the foot of the stairs, waiting for Zelda in his best swordsman suit (the gold one). He looked calm and reserved on the outside, but inside, he was a jittery nervous jumpy squirrel. "Oooh… Suppose this goes totally wrong…? Suppose I try to say how I feel, but she just becomes offended?" He bit his nails, wondering when Zelda will show up.

The clock struck 6:00 PM, and Zelda was suddenly appeared at the foot of the stairs. She was wearing a heavenly blue dress (Roy: GASP!), with her golden blond hair done up in a bun (Roy: Ohmigod…). She looked down at Roy, and hurried down the stairs (Roy: Wait, this was…). "Hey, Roy, sorry to keep you waiting!"

"That—That's alright!" he stuttered. "Uhm, shall we go?"

Zelda nodded, and they walked before the Portal. "Where to, Roy? I haven't really thought of a place to go…"

"Uh… How—How about Hyrule?"

"Hyrule? We have no restaurants in Hyrule… You said you wanted dinner."

"Ri-Right! But can't we just dine at your castle?"

"Nah, Mom and Dad won't want me to have dinner with a 'foreigner'. Let's go to…" Zelda closed her eyes and thought a bit. "I know! We'll find a nice fancy restaurants in the RealWorld!"

"The RealWorld! But, Zelda, aren't they bound to notice that you're an elf?"

Zelda frowned. "Right… We'll just go to Mushroom Kingdom Paper, and go to Club 64. They even have a diva named Chanterelle there!"

"Okay with me… Let's go!"

Roy and Zelda stepped into the Portal, and they both said, "Mushroom Kingdom Paper!" And they transported to said destination.

A/N: Mushroom Kingdom Paper is Paper Mario Mushroom Kingdom, in case you didn't know… 

It felt weird to be 3-D in a 2-D world. "Man, it's strange, Zelda."

"Yep, it is… Well, let's go…" They walked to Club 64, where a random Toad welcomed them graciously, and seated them.

Roy looked around the expanded clubhouse. "Um… They upgraded…"

"I'm not surprised," said Zelda. "It _is_ 2005 now in the RealWorld…"

A Toad waiter came to the table. "Welcome to Club 64, the clean night club! My name is Green T., and I'll be your server for tonight. Here are your menus. Call me when you're ready."

"Thanks, Green T.," said Zelda, picking up the menu. "The good thing about 'Mario related' food facilities, the food is inexpensive."

Roy nodded, reading the menu. _I better not order anything meat… Remember, she's an elf…_ "Well, the grilled cheese sandwich looks good…" he muttered, trying to look like he's still deciding.

"Hmm…" agreed Zelda. "Well, I guess I'm having a salad with a side of fries. How about you, Roy?"

"Me? Oh, uh…. Ju-Just a grilled cheese sandwich with a side of salad."

"Okay then. Hey, Green T., we're ready now!"

Green T. nodded, and walked to the makeshift couple. "Alright, you first, ma'am?"

Zelda smiles, and said, "I'll just have a salad with no dressing, and a side of fries. As for my drink, I'd like iced water."

"Okay, ma'am. And you, sir?" he asked, turning to Roy. "I'm having a salad, too, and a grilled cheese sandwich… Drink, I'd like just water."

"Alright, thank you very much. Your orders will be ready in under 30 minutes, or your meal is on us." Green T. bowed, and took the menus. "Thank you." He walked away.

Zelda looked at Roy. "So, Roy, what was it you wanted to say?"

Roy bit his lip nervously, and looked around the room. Over by the stage, Chanterelle was wearing a red singers dress while a toad with turquoise spots played piano.

"This song will be called 'I Can't Make You Love Me'. The original singer of this song was named Bonnie Raitt. I hope you all enjoy." And she began to sing:

_Turn down the lights_

_Turn down the bed_

_Turn down these voices_

_Inside my head_

_Lay down with me_

_Tell me no lies_

_Just hold me close_

_Don't patronize…_

_Don't patronize…._

Zelda sighed, a sad gleam in her eyes. "What a sad song…"

Roy closed his eyes. _And THIS song of all songs Chanterelle had to sing… 'I can't make you love me if you don't'… Is this another sign…?_

"So, Roy? You also had something to show me?"

_I can't make you love me…._

_If you don't…_

"Well, he-here, a—" But now, when it was time to show her, what was stopping him? "Uh… Here! Just read—"

"Your orders, good elf and swordsman." Green T. arrived with orders. "Salad, and side of fries… Grilled cheese with side of salad… Anything else?" he asked as he set down the water.

"Nope, that's alright. We'll call when we'll need you, okay?" Green T. bowed and walked to help someone else.

_I will lay down my heart_

_And I will feel the power…_

_But you won't_

_No, you won't…_

_Cause I can't make you love me…._

_If you don't…_

The audience cheered, and Chanterelle bowed. "Thank you! I thank you all for listening tonight! This next song is a well-known love song by Elton John from the movie 'The Lion King'… It's _Can You Feel the Love Tonight?_"

_There's a calm surrender_

_To the rush of day_

_When the heat of a rolling wind_

_Can't be turned away…_

Roy gulped, putting the poem back into his pocket. "Uhm… Good—Good looking salad!" he said nervously.

Zelda nodded silently, taking a small forkful of salad. "Very good… Fresh, too, even thought it's 2-D… So, what were you going to show me?"

"Show—Show you…?" _Now is the time to tell her how I feel… Yet, I feel so… scared! I wanna tell her, but I don't! I shouldn't have done this!_ "We-Well, Zelda, I have this—"

"Oh, no!" Zelda suddenly shouted. "I promised Lee that I'd go to dinner with _him _tonight at 7:30!" She checked the clock frantically. "7:12… Roy, you don't mind if we cut dinner short, do you?"

_And can you feel the love tonight?_

_I was laid to rest_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

_Believe the very best…_

Roy stuttered, "Uhm.. Ye-Yeah, sure! I don't mind…"

"I'm so sorry!" apologized Zelda as she set some coins on the table. "It slipped my mind that I had a date with Lee!"

Inside, Roy felt hollow. _Of course she wants to see Lee!_ said a cold voice in his ear. _She obviously doesn't love you!_

"I understand, Zelda," Roy said with a smile. "I'll show you some other time…"

Zelda sighed with relief. "Good… Okay, let's go!" They hurried to the Portal, and announced together, "Super Smash Bros. Melee Head Quarters!"

And they warped to the HQ. "Thanks for having me, Roy! See you later!" Zelda ran upstairs to her room.

Roy stood there for a few seconds, and walked to his room. "That voice was right… She doesn't love me… Even if I tell her… She'd turn me down anyway… What was I thinking, falling in love with a dignified elf like her! I'm such an idiot!" Roy fell onto his bed. "A fool… A complete fool…"

My, what a cliff hanger… Mario, don't even say it! It's enough cliff hanger for me!

**Mario: **…..

**Me: **Good! So, what do you think Roy's gonna do next? And what of Zelda? Will she have noticed how Roy was acting? I thank MarthRoy again for reviewing me! Oh, sad news, too… I may not update for a while… Updates caught up with fanfics, so I need to get typing! Ja ne!


	4. Chapter Four

The Valentine Day Gift 

**Disclaimer: **Get ready for a bit of a sad chapter. It's more of a "poem" chapter love song medley. Different sad songs about heartbreak and stuff that run through Roy's head… Till Zelda comes to pay him a visit.

**A/N: **You only think that because I have Green Day's "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" playing over and over on the CD player next to me! …Yes, it's a sad song, but I'm not basing the WHOLE fanfic on that one song! Sheesh… Go ahead and read on. Quick warning: Short Chapter.

**Chapter Four: A fool to believe in love?**

The clock read 8:45 PM. Roy was laying facedown on his bed, thinking. Why was it that _he_ had to suffer this denied love? What fated him to fall in love with Zelda? He'll never forget the first time he met the elven princess of Hyrule…

**Flashback, about 1 and a half years ago…**

Marth and Roy watched Mario walk away. "Strange… He thought he could speak Japanese…" said Roy, a smirk on his face. Marth sighed and carried his bags up to his room. "Hey, thanks for taking my stuff, too, Marth!"

"_Roi-chan! Tasukete!"_

"Nope, I'm gonna explore this place! _Ja ne_!"

"_Oi! Aa, Chikushoo…_"

Roy smiled, feeling happy. "This will be my new home… I hope I find someone more interesting than Peach and Mario…" he looked into the entertainment room. "Anyone else a newbie like me?" he asked, seeing some other Smashers inside.

Two parka-clad kids turned around, and looked up at the redheaded swordsman. "Yeah, we are!" they said, speaking in perfect unison. "She is Nana, and he is Popo!" they said, pointing at each other. "And we are the Ice Climbers!"

"Uhm… Nice… Anyone else?"

"Hey, Zelda, kid! Come in here! This is the entertainment room!" said an excited voice behind Roy, and a trio of elves walked in. One Roy instantly recognized as Lee, the well-known Nintendian from the original Super Smash Bros. Roy admired that hero, which is why he instantly signed himself and Marth, so they could try to become as famous as Lee.

The other elf was smaller, though he looked like Lee… Only instead of wearing a big cheery smile like Lee, he wore a glare, glaring at anybody who got close enough. He already made poor Pichu run away crying.

The last one had golden blond hair… And when she turned her head to glance around the room…

_Uu mai! _Thought Roy, heart suddenly beginning to pound.

She locked eyes with Roy and smiled. "Hey, Lee! Look, another swordsman! Let's go say hello!"

Lee looked back, and smiled cheerfully. "Lookie, a new friend!"

Zelda and Lee walked to Roy (Link, a.k.a 'the kid', sat down on a couch). Zelda bowed a bit. "Hello, there! My name is Zelda, Princess of Hyrule!"

"And my name is Lee!" said Lee, shaking his hand vigorously.

"Uhm… _Watashi—_No, uhm, my name is Roy!" Roy said a bit loudly. "Uh, Princess Zelda?" Zelda nodded. "You don't want me to… uh, kiss your hand or anything, right?"

Zelda giggled a bit. To Roy, it sounded like the calm wind. "No, that's alright. It was nice meeting you, Roy!"

Lee nodded. "Now, Zelda, kid, I need to show you to your rooms!"

Zelda waved to Roy, and followed Lee and Link out of the room.

Roy gaped into space. "Whoa… _Zeruda hime…_" he smiled tiny lovesick smile. "_Koi e shiteru_!"

**…And that ends the flashback.**

"Now I wish I never had fallen in love…" Roy whispered to himself. "Love bites…"

**With Zelda…**

Zelda was looking into her mirror, brushing her hair. She and Lee had a romantic, candle-lit dinner in Hyrule castle with moonlight adding to the effect. "That was beautiful…" she muttered, struggling with a small knot…

_Uhm, here! Read this!_

Zelda shook her head. Roy was trying to show her something, but something had stopped him, and it wasn't Green T. with the food and drinks… Could it have been his own heart?

_Zelda, girl! You know it!_ Said a voice in her head. _Surely you realized?_

Zelda blinked. "Noticed…? Noticed what? All I noticed is that Roy was too embarrassed to show me something.

_Well, here's a small hint, Zelda: What is tomorrow? Valentines Day, the _Day of _hint hint love!_

Zelda went a bit red at the cheeks. "But that CAN'T be right…" She stood up and walked to her bed. "That is not possible!" said Zelda finally, and she laid down on her bed, and fell into an uneasy sleep.

**With Mario…**

Mario sat over his lyrics, wanting to finish this song so he could serenade Peach on Valentines Day tomorrow. "Okay-a… Lets-a go…"

_On the first day of Valentines Day here's my gift to you:_

_A per-perfectly-ee washed peach._

_On the second day of Valentines Day here's my gift to you:_

_Two mushroom cell phones_

_And a per-perfectly-ee washed peach._

_On the third day of Valentines Day here's my gift to you:_

_Three ruby earrings_

_Two mushroom cell phones_

_And a per-perfectly-ee washed peach._

_On the fourth day of Valentines Day here's my gift to you:_

_Four shiny karts_

_Three ruby earrings_

_Two mushroom cell phones_

_And a per-perfectly-ee washed peach._

_On the fifth day of Valentines Day, here's my gift to you:_

_Five golden rings_

_Four shiny karts_

_Three ruby earrings_

_Two mushroom cell phones_

_And a per-perfectly-ee washed peach!_

_On the sixth day of Valentines Day, here's my gift to you:_

_Six indigo Gamecubes_

_Five golden rings_

_Four shiny karts_

_Three ruby earrings_

_Two mushroom cell phones_

_And a per-perfectly-ee washed peach!_

_On the seventh day of Valentines Day, here's my gift to you:_

_Seven rainbowed swans_

_Six indigo Gamecubes_

_Five golden rings_

_Four shiny karts_

_Three ruby earrings_

_Two mushroom cell phones_

_And a per-perfectly-ee washed peach!_

_On the eighth day of Valentines Day, here's my gift to you:_

_Eight soft tacos_

_Seven rainbowed swans_

_Six indigo Gamecubes_

_Five golden rings_

_Four shiny karts_

_Three ruby earrings_

_Two mushroom cell phones_

_And a per-perfectly-ee washed peach!_

_On the ninth day of Valentines Day, here's my gift to you:_

_Nine bowls of broaches_

_Eight soft tacos_

_Seven rainbowed swans_

_Six indigo Gamecubes_

_Five golden rings_

_Four shiny karts_

_Three ruby earrings_

_Two mushroom cell phones_

_And a per-perfectly-ee washed peach!_

_On the tenth day of Valentines Day, here's my gift to you:_

_Ten clucking Cucoos_

_Nine bowls of broaches_

_Eight soft tacos_

_Seven rainbowed swans_

_Six indigo Gamecubes_

_Five golden rings_

_Four shiny karts_

_Three ruby earrings_

_Two mushroom cell phones_

_And a per-perfectly-ee washed peach!_

_On the eleventh day of Valentines Day, here's my gift to you:_

_Eleven lovely dresses_

_Ten clucking Cucoos_

_Nine bowls of broaches_

_Eight soft tacos_

_Seven rainbowed swans_

_Six indigo Gamecubes_

_Five golden rings_

_Four shiny karts_

_Three ruby earrings_

_Two mushroom cell phones_

_And a per-perfectly-ee washed peach!_

_On the twelfth day of Valentines Day, here's my gift to you(hold note):_

_Twelve Hershey's Kisses_

_Eleven lovely dresses_

_Ten clucking Cucoos_

_Nine bowls of broaches_

_Eight soft tacos_

_Seven rainbowed swans_

_Six indigo Gamecubes_

_Five golden rings_

_Four shiny karts_

_Three ruby earrings_

_Two mushroom cell phones_

_And a per(hold note)-perfectly-ee washed(pause for a 1½ second) peach!_

"YESSSSS! I did it!" yelled Mario happily.

"Shut up!" someone shouted from another room. "Some of us are trying to sleep!"

"Whoops…" Mario sighed, and looked over his song. Then he grinned from ear to ear. "Perfect!" he whispered excitedly.

Like I said, short chapter. I'm sorry… The next one might be short, too… -;


	5. Chapter Five

The Valentine Day Gift 

**Disclaimer: **The final chapter… Wow, Fairy Red, you actually managed to complete a fanfic!

**A/N: **Cause this is a short story. An 'epic' like "Kaze no Takuto" or "Shining Force" will take a while to complete… Sheesh, I need to update and type some more… This chapter will be longer, and one more thing… Muse of Angst/Tragedy, Link, has something to say…

**Link: **Yeah! You all are mistaking me for Lee! I do NOT love Zelda, Lee does!

**Lee: **I am the real "adult Link". Everyone just calls me Lee, so please call me Lee.

**Link: **I am "young Link", people. But MY NAME IS LINK! "ADULT LINK" IS LEE! GET IT RIGHT!

**Me: **I hope they get it right… Adult Link is Lee, and Young Link is Link.

**Chapter Five: Amnesia.**

Mario was found the next day drooling on his desk by his brother, Luigi. "Brother! Wake up! It's time to celebrate Valentines Day!"

"What?" asked Mario, lifting his head.

"It's Valentines Day, brother!"

"Valentines Day…?" Mario thought for a bit, racking his brain for memory of "Valentines Day". Mario looked down at his song. "Oh, yeah! I remember-a now! Thanks for waking me up-a, brother!" Mario picked up his song and ran downstairs.

Luigi blinked, and walked downstairs to the dining room.

And it was a party and mess of red and pink. Confetti trashed the whole downstairs of the HQ, and this was for breakfast only. Imagine lunch and dinner.

Link, while making sure no one was looking, snuck to the Portal, and whispered, "Smashers Trophy Room!"

Roy glanced at the Portal, and noticed Link disappear. Heartbreak was still tugging at him, and he didn't want to enjoy the festivities. Not with Zelda there… She might want to ask about last night… _Yeah, I'll sneak out, too! Thanks for the example, kid!_ He crept to the Portal, and whispered, "Cruel Melee…" _I need something to get rid of this pain… Just enough to near death…_

Marth looked over at the portal, too, and saw Roy disappear. He saddened.

Nana and Popo looked up at the blue haired swordsman. "What's wrong?" they asked in unison.

Marth looked down at the Ice Climbers and shrugged.

"Oh, that's right!" they said. "You have no Valentine, right?"

The Atlean prince frowned.

"Popo, he can't speak English…" Nana whispered to her partner.

"But you can understand it, right?" asked Popo.

Zelda at that moment, walked to Marth, and whispered something in Japanese to Marth. Marth looked at Zelda, and pointed to the Portal. "Soko…" he said, voice barely audible.

"He went to the Portal…" Zelda glanced at Marth sympathetically. "You shouldn't try to say anything, your voice is still healing…" Zelda glanced at Lee, who was trying to persuade Ganondorf to try some sushi and rice. "Alright…" she walked to the Portal, and thought for a bit, wondering where Roy could've gone. "I'll try Home Run Contest first…. Roy likes it there, Marth once told me…" She stepped into the Portal, and said softly, "Home Run Contest."

When she arrived, she looked around for someone slamming Sandbag, but no one else was around in the enormous field. 25 perfectly aligned stands for 25 Smashers to smash Sandbag, and no Roy…

"Oh… Where could he be…?"

**With Mario…**

If there was one thing Mario hated about Valentines Day, it was that it was hard to find a time to serenade Peach with his song. "Excuse-a me, fellow Smash-as!" Mario announced. But no one heard his over the pandemonium. _Dang it… Try again-a… _"SMASHERS, I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT-A TO MAKE-A!" Still nothing.

Peach sighed, took a deep breath, and screamed at the top of her lungs, "PEOPLE, MY VALENTINE HAS SOMETHING TO SAY!"

All over the room, 22 (counting Nana) heads turned to face Peach. "What is it?" asked Captain Falcon.

Mario looked nervous now. "Uhm, well… I—I—Uh, err, I…"

_He wants to serenade Peach with an extremely crappy song he wrote last night. _Said the hypnotic voice of Mewtwo. Mewtwo was standing by the fruit table, deciding which fruit to eat.

"Hey, it's not-a crappy!" said Mario. He looked over the audience. "Hmm… Hey, someone's missing!"

Fox looked around the room and counted everyone. "We're missing three people!" Fox narrowed his eyes, looking around the room. "Uh, yeah, we're missing Roy, Link, and Zelda!"

"ZELDA!" exclaimed Lee.

"LINK!" exclaimed Peach.

"_ROI-CHAN_!" exclaimed Marth.

"Well, Link's no surprise," remarked Samus. "He's _always _ditching Smasher events."

"True," agreed Captain Falcon. "But Zelda and Roy _is_ a surprise. Where could they be…?"

At that moment, Zelda appeared from the Portal with Link. "You really gotta stop being the loner person, kid!" she was saying. "Now go join the party! I gotta go find Roy!"

"I _hate_ parties…" hissed Link quietly, and he walked to a couch.

"So that's what you were doing, Zelda?" asked Lee. "Oh, you are soo nice! Cause Mario needs to serenade Peach, and the Smashers need to hear this, too."

Zelda blinked. "Uhm… Yeah! You know what, who about you start without me? I still need to search 15 Minute Melee, Endless Melee, and Cruel Melee…"

"Want me to help you search?" offered Lee.

"Uh, no, I'll be fine Lee! Roy can't be that far off."

"Okay…" Lee looked disappointed, then smiled a rabbit smile. "I'll save you a slice of cake!"

The elven princess smiled. "Thank you, Lee…" she backed into the Portal, and said, "15 Minute Melee…"

Mario sighed. "Okay, Peach-a… Uh, here's you Valentines-a day song-a…" Taking a deep breath, Mario sang:

_On the first day of Valentines Day here's my gift to you:_

_A per-perfectly-ee washed peach._

_On the second day of Valentines Day here's my gift to you:_

_Two mushroom cell phones_

_And a per-perfectly-ee washed peach._

_On the third day of Valentines Day here's my gift to you:_

_Three ruby earrings_

_Two mushroom cell phones_

_And a per-perfectly-ee washed peach._

_On the fourth day of Valentines Day here's my gift to you:_

_Four shiny karts_

_Three ruby earrings_

_Two mushroom cell phones_

_And a per-perfectly-ee washed peach._

_On the fifth day of Valentines Day, here's my gift to you:_

_Five golden rings_

_Four shiny karts_

_Three ruby earrings_

_Two mushroom cell phones_

_And a per-perfectly-ee washed peach!_

_On the sixth day of Valentines Day, here's my gift to you:_

_Six indigo Gamecubes_

_Five golden rings_

_Four shiny karts_

_Three ruby earrings_

_Two mushroom cell phones_

_And a per-perfectly-ee washed peach!_

_On the seventh day of Valentines Day, here's my gift to you:_

_Seven rainbowed swans_

_Six indigo Gamecubes_

_Five golden rings_

_Four shiny karts_

_Three ruby earrings_

_Two mushroom cell phones_

_And a per-perfectly-ee washed peach!_

_On the eighth day of Valentines Day, here's my gift to you:_

_Eight soft tacos_

_Seven rainbowed swans_

_Six indigo Gamecubes_

_Five golden rings_

_Four shiny karts_

_Three ruby earrings_

_Two mushroom cell phones_

_And a per-perfectly-ee washed peach!_

_On the ninth day of Valentines Day, here's my gift to you:_

_Nine bowls of broaches_

_Eight soft tacos_

_Seven rainbowed swans_

_Six indigo Gamecubes_

_Five golden rings_

_Four shiny karts_

_Three ruby earrings_

_Two mushroom cell phones_

_And a per-perfectly-ee washed peach!_

_On the tenth day of Valentines Day, here's my gift to you:_

_Ten clucking Cucoos_

_Nine bowls of broaches_

_Eight soft tacos_

_Seven rainbowed swans_

_Six indigo Gamecubes_

_Five golden rings_

_Four shiny karts_

_Three ruby earrings_

_Two mushroom cell phones_

_And a per-perfectly-ee washed peach!_

_On the eleventh day of Valentines Day, here's my gift to you:_

_Eleven lovely dresses_

_Ten clucking Cucoos_

_Nine bowls of broaches_

_Eight soft tacos_

_Seven rainbowed swans_

_Six indigo Gamecubes_

_Five golden rings_

_Four shiny karts_

_Three ruby earrings_

_Two mushroom cell phones_

_And a per-perfectly-ee washed peach!_

_On the twelfth day of Valentines Day, here's my gift to you _(Mario holds not for second)

_Twelve Hershey's Kisses_

_Eleven lovely dresses_

_Ten clucking Cucoos_

_Nine bowls of broaches_

_Eight soft tacos_

_Seven rainbowed swans_

_Six indigo Gamecubes_

_Five golden rings_

_Four shiny karts_

_Three ruby earrings_

_Two mushroom cell phones_

_And a per-perfectly-ee washed _(Mario pauses for 1½ second)_ peach!_

The room was silent for a second. Peach smiled. "Oh, Mario! You wrote this for _me_! Mario, you're too kind!"

The room exploded with applause. Mario bowed. "Thank you all so much-a for having me! I'm glad you enjoyed it-a!"

And the meals arrived from the kitchen, a delicious cake, red and pink heart-shaped Jell-o glumps, some strawberry and cherry ice cream, and so much more. At least someone was happy…

**With Zelda…**

_This can't be… There is only one place left to search… But Roy doesn't like Cruel Melee… _thought Zelda, rushing to the Portal. "Cruel Melee!" she shouted, and was sent to the Cruel Melee area.

**You'll have to wait, Zelda. Roy is in here now, so you need to either wait your turn, or go back to the Portal.**

_That's right… Only one person in the Cruel Melee, and Roy was! _Zelda looked inside, and saw… "Oh, no! ROY!"

**20 minutes later…**

Dr. Mario came out of the infirmary, a worried frown on his face. "It's not good…" he said gravely. "He's still out cold…"

Marth gasped, and sat down on a chair. "_Roi-chan…_"

Zelda looked out the window, also looking worried. _What was Roy doing taking on Cruel Melee during Valentines Day… _"Will he be awake soon?" she asked, turning to face Dr. Mario. "He will be awake soon, right?"

Dr. Mario looked back at the door. "…I won't be sure for a while, Zelda, Marth… I'm surprised he got out of there still breathing… I mean, he KO'd 7 of them while surviving…"

"7?" repeated Peach, looking astounded. "Whoa… Poor Roy, though… I hope he'll be alright…"

Marth shook his head, looking down at his feet. He was muttering something in Japanese.

Zelda put a hand on Marth's shoulder. "He'll be fine, Marth… You won't lose your friend. He'll… he'll be fine…"

"Can we see him?" asked Luigi.

Dr. Mario considered it. "I guess…. Probably 2 at a time… and the kids have to leave," he added, looking at the Ice Climbers, Ness, Kirby, Jigglypuff and Pichu.

"Aw, nuts…" said Ness, sulking out with the other young ones following him.

"Okay, Marth and Zelda first."

Zelda led Marth into the room, where Roy laid. He looked terrible, with his hair a mess, bandages all over his arm and head. Roy looked near death.

"_Roi-chan… Nani o furikakate ka…_?"

Zelda sighed sadly. "He took on Cruel Melee, remember, and he managed to survive… 7 enemies…" She looked down onto Roy.

_This is your fault!_

Zelda shook her head. _It can't be _my _fault… I didn't tell him to do the Cruel Melee…_

_Maybe, but you _did_ break his heart…_

Zelda closed her eyes. "I broke his heart…" she repeated.

"_A-re_?" asked Marth, looking from the heart machine to Zelda.

Zelda felt truth in those words… Now she realized… "It was _my_ fault… Roy loved me, but I didn't realize it until… Last night, I sort of… dumped him… I had a date with Lee, and… I didn't want to… be late…" Zelda shook her head. "How could… how could I do such a thing…"

"_Zeruda, anata no machigai-nai! Roi-chan o tadashi…"_

She shook her head again. "When Roy wakes up… I'll apologize…"

Dr. Mario came in. "Okay, Marth and Zelda, it's time…. Huh?"

Roy stirred a bit. "_Uu mai…_"

Dr. Mario gaped at Roy. "He's awake… This is…"

Roy sat up, rubbing his head. "_Aah, watashi no atama ga itai desu…"_

Zelda looked at Roy, a tear in her eye. "Uhm, Roy? How… How you feeling?"

Roy blinked. "_A-re…? Donata desu ka?_"

Dr. Mario walked to the bed. "Wait, this can't be… Roy got… Amnesia..?"

Our redheaded swordsman scratched his head. "I know common too? Whoa…" he looked around the room. "Uhm…. _Donata-tachi desu ka? _Or should I use common/English? Who are you?"

"_Roi-chan?_" asked Marth uncertainly.

"Huh?" Roy glanced at Marth. "Roi-chan? Do you mean me?" he asked, looking confused.

Dr. Mario sighed. "Zelda, we're gonna have to leave a bit… Marth needs get Roy's memory back, and we have to tell the other Smashers what happened."

Zelda looked sadly at Roy, then nodded.

_Whoa, who is _thatThought Roy as he saw Zelda glance at him.

Dr. Mario sighed again, and looked at the Smashers who had been waiting. "Smashers, Roy has lost his memory…"

"What!" asked the doctors 'alter ego' Mario. "How could a Smasher-a lose his memory!"

"He did…" said Zelda sadly. "I guess the Wire Frames of Cruel Melee hit Roy on the head a little _too_ hard…"

"Such a tragedy on Valentines Day…" said Link, with a smile.

"That's MY line, Kage," growled Ganondorf.

"Oh, really? Don't be so slow, then…" Link sighed and walked off. "I don't like parties… Glad something like this showed up put of the blue…"

Lee watched him go, and glanced at Zelda. "Zelda? You okay?"

Zelda looked up at Lee with sad blue eyes. "It's my fault this happened…"

"How could it be your fault?" asked Lee.

"Nothing… Don't worry about it, Lee… I need to get some fresh air… Excuse me…" Zelda walked to the Portal, and said, "Hyrule."

**The next day…**

Roy woke up, his mind all foggy. "Man… that was some hard conk to the noggin…" He got out of bed, stretching greatly. "Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan, that was a good nap! I'm just glad I remember everything! Especially that one elf girl yesterday…" Roy smiled. "Such good people… Such good everthing. Maybe I'll go meet everyone…"

Downstairs, Zelda was stirring her oatmeal absently. "Marth, you sure he has ALL his memory back?"

Marth nodded, mouth full of cereal. But that was a lie. There were some things Marth left out… Certain "Romantic things…"

Lee smiled. "Don't worry about it, Zelda. Roy will forgive you, and he'll understand."

Mario looked towards the stairs, and exclaimed, "And here he comes-a now!"

Roy walked to the table, and looked around. "Where can I sit?" he asked.

Nana and Popo pointed to the spot between Marth and Dr. Mario. "Today is 'Sit in order' day," they said simultaneously.

"Aah, okay." Roy sat down. "So, what's for breakfast?"

Zelda glanced at Roy, and smiled to herself. _Everything seems like it's normal… I guess Roy will fall in live with me all over again… But will I notice? I'm not good at spotting these things… Roy, you gave me the best Valentines Day gift I will ever ask of you… Just your happiness, and the happiness of all the Smashers… Maybe you'll show me your little something next Valentines Day… I thank you, Roy, for your Valentines Day gift…_

Soo…. How was it? An ending you expected, or were you expecting something like this? I'm glad to finally get this finished… I liked it, the Muses liked it… Did YOU like it? I hope you do… Oh, and the reviewer who said something like "Roy is mine!"… Don't worry. You can have your Roy… I WANT MARTH! Anyway, thank you for reading! Remember to review, okay? Ja ne!


End file.
